


Ruby's Magical (Girl) Birthday

by ShadyManBooRadley



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, RWBY
Genre: Birthday Wish, Breast Fucking, Character Death Fix, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Futanari Ruby Rose (RWBY), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Paizuri, Past Character Death, Ruby's First Time, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyManBooRadley/pseuds/ShadyManBooRadley
Summary: Due to a series of unfortunate events, Ruby is forced to spend her most recent birthday alone and can't even go Trick or Treating. Not wanting her birthday to come and go without doing SOMETHING to celebrate, she takes a cupcakes, puts a lit candle in it, and makes a wish.Shockingly, the wish comes true, and Ruby is no longer alone for her birthday this year.Even better, her new guest decides to give her a very special birthday gift~
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Ruby's Magical (Girl) Birthday

Ruby Rose was... not having a spectacular birthday this year. Probably because she was forced to spend it alone, her family nowhere to be found.

...

That's not to say they were dead, or forgot, or just couldn't be bothered to celebrate the date of her birth, quite the opposite!

Her father, (half) sister, and uncle were all alive and well and loved her deeply, their not being around to celebrate the reaper's birthday was not out of choice. Rather, it was because of an unfortunate series of contrived coincidences.

Uncle Qrow, while almost always out on Huntsman missions - though he still always seemed rather distant even when he was around to visit - had always made it a point to be able to visit Patch for Ruby's and Yang's birthdays, as well as Nondescript Winter Holiday, if he could manage. This year however, his current mission had unexpectedly gone sideways and he wouldn't be able to make it to Patch for a few days.

Yang, her half sister through their shared father, had gone on a small vacation with friends in Vale and was supposed to be back in time for Ruby's birthday, if it weren't for the fact that a freak storm hit. It was so severe that all airship flights were grounded until tomorrow at the earliest.

Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father, while he had shut down for a time following the death of Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, almost 10 years ago, he had been making a point to get back on his feet and make up the time where he hadn't really been there for the girls. He had been dead set on being able to celebrate this year with Ruby, only for a Grimm situation to come up, and he was the only Huntsman who'd be able to make it in time.

All three promised Ruby that they would celebrate her birthday as soon as they could get back, and the young Rose had no reason to doubt them. If nothing else, she could still dress up and go Trick or Treating, even if it was just with Zwei, the family corgi.

...Too bad Patch had also been hit by a freak storm. While not as bad as the one that had stranded Yang in Vale, the downpour was still coming down hard enough that no one would be out getting candy tonight.

All of this combined left Ruby sitting alone at the dining room table, birthday decorations set out, and a plate with a store-bought cupcake - they were supposed to bake a cake as a family when everyone got home - that had two candles shaped to look like '1' and '5', slumped in her seat.

 _This really sucks..._ she thought, _I guess it could be worse, but still..._ Feeling something nudge her leg, she looked down and saw Zwei staring up at her. Giving small smile, she reached down and pet him.

"At least you're here with me." She turned her gaze back to the cupcake with its burning candles. Taking a glance at the clock on the wall, she saw it was getting late. Pretty soon, it wouldn't be her birthday anymore.

"Might as well make a wish, I guess..." she knew nothing would actually happen, but it was fun to pretend, at least.

Question was, what to wish for? After thinking about it for a minute, she decided to make a wish regarding her favorite Puella Magi Madoka Magica character, Mami Tomoe.

She had first started watching PMMM, with the rest of the family joining her, assuming it was just a typical magical girl anime. How wrong they were. They still watched it, with Qrow even pointing out that watching the darker parts could help her get used to the sort of sights she would inevitably see as a Huntress. Madoka herself was a great character that Ruby liked, and it was cool the way she straight-up became GOD, but Mami would always be her favorite. Yang liked to joke that the reason was because Mami used guns, and while that was part of it, the main reason was that Ruby loved her nurturing, big sister feel, she was a beautiful, and her death at the hands - well, jaws - of Charlotte was nothing short of tragic.

 _I wish that Mami was here._ She thought as she took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

...

Nothing happened, of course, and Ruby took the blown out candles out of the icing so she could start eating the cupcake.

"Well, I knew nothing was going to happen, but it would have been cool if it did, right?" The reaper asked aloud as she prepared to take a bite.

At that moment, there was a particularly bright flash of lightning and the power went out.

"...At this point, the universe is just conspiring against me..." Ruby grumbled as she got up to look for a flashlight or something. Zwei just whined in sympathy. Having grown up in this house all her life, Ruby was able to navigate it even in the dark with little difficulty. That was when she heard a loud crashing coming from the living room. Tensing at the noise, Ruby quickly pulled out her beloved High Caliber Sniper Scythe, Crescent Rose. 

Then, a problem occurred to her - well, two problems.

First, even if it wasn't so dark, there wasn't enough space inside the house for her to properly use its scythe form. She could still use the rifle form, but that brings us to her next problem.

Valean gun laws state that Dust rounds have to be stored in a locked ammo box in separate location from where the firearms would be kept, and she would have to pass through the living room to get to her family's ammo box.

 _Looks like I'm gonna have to bluff..._ she thought. Push comes to shove, she could use Crescent Rose as a club, even if she hated the idea of using her beloved weapon in such a way. Creeping towards the living room with Zwei at her heels, ready to help her if need be, she heard a distinctly feminine voice.

"Ooooh, that hurt... Where am I...?" The voice wondered. In the back of her mind, Ruby noted that she seemed to recognize the voice, but put that thought to the side for now. Entering the living room, Ruby saw the shape of a person standing up and rubbing their head.

"...Is someone there...?" They must have heard her footsteps, even though she was trying to be quiet.

"H-hands where I can see them!" Ruby called out, pointing her rifle at the figure.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, this is all a big misunderstanding-" the figure tried to calm her, but nonetheless slowly put her hands up. That was when the lights came back on, and Ruby's eyes went wide as she slowly lowered her weapon.

"Mami?" Sure enough, the blonde magical girl from her favorite manga/anime series was standing there in her living room.

"Um, yes, hello, sorry for intruding." Mami said sheepishly, "Uh, do you think you could tell me where I am, miss...?" The questions snapped Ruby out of her shock.

"Oh, uh, well, I'm, um, I'm Ruby and, um, you're on Patch." The reaper introduced herself.

"Patch?" the magical girl wondered, "Where is that?"

"Er, well, what's the last thing you remember?" Ruby clumsily tried to dodge the question as she tried to think of how to explain how she may or may not have abducted Mami from her home world via birthday wish.

"Well, I was fighting the witch Charlotte, she was about to bite down on my head after I had exhausted myself-" Mami started to explain before clapping her hands over her mouth.

 _So, wait, then I saved her from..._ Ruby slowly realized.

"Wait, how did you know my name...?" Mami asked suspiciously. Ruby sucked her lips in, she _had_ called Mami by name, even though for all intents and purposes she shouldn't have known it, hadn't she? _Crap..._

Guess there was no option left but to bite the bullet...

_One explanation of Remnant and the events of PMMM later..._

"... So... I've been transported to a different world... right as I was about to die... and in this world... I'm a fictional character..." Mami said slowly, as everything sank in.

"Um, well, I'm not saying that your world is any less real than Remnant, it's just that we just so happen to have a manga and anime where... I don't know where I was going with this..." Ruby offered lamely.

"How did I even get here?" the magical girl wondered aloud bringing a hand to her head. Ruby shifted nervously.

"Uh, you see... right before you showed up, I... kind of... made a wish... that you... would... show... up..." the reaper explained in a small voice, "I wasn't trying to kidnap you, honest! It's just, I was having to spend my birthday all alone, and I wanted someone to be here, so I made a wish and... I didn't think it would actually work!" Her voice grew frantic.

"Ruby. _Ruby!_ " Mami cut off the reaper before she could have a panic attack or something, "It's fine. If anything, I should be thanking you."

"...Huh?"

"I was seconds away from having my head bitten off." Mami reminded her, "If it weren't for your wish, I'd be dead right now."

"But- but still! We need to find a way to get you back home!" Ruby pointed out.

"We don't even know if it's possible." The magical girl countered, "This may very well have been a one-way trip."

"I- but- don't you want to go home?" Ruby asked.

"I do, but..." Mami trailed off as she looked at the floor with a sad smile, "In a way, I deserve this. Because I was so excited by the idea of no longer having to fight alone, I got drunk off the 'Power of Friendship' and ignored Homura-san's warnings about Charlotte. I fought recklessly and would have gotten myself killed." There was a stretch of silence between the two.

"So... what are you going to do, now?" Ruby broke the silence.

"Even if I'm no longer a magical girl, I still want to protect people." Mami replied, "partially because I feel like I need to atone for my mistake on my old world, and partially because, well, it just feels right." 

That's right, Mami didn't have her magical girl powers or her soul gem anymore. When Ruby had explained Aura and Semblances, she had provided a demonstration with her own abilities, followed by some testing that revealed Mami's magical girl powers had been somehow converted to Aura, with her Semblance being the ability to summon her ribbons and guns.

"...You're sure you don't want to try and find a way home?" The reaper asked again.

"Everything turned out alright in the end, didn't it?" Mami pointed out.

There was an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to talk about that one timeline where Mami learned about the true purpose of magical girls, was driven batshit by the revelation, and tried to kill the other magical girls and then herself in an effort to spare them from that fate, forcing Madoka to kill her instead.

"If you're sure..."

"I am." Mami confirmed, "I'd actually like to work with you, if that's alright."

"Really!?" Ruby's eyes lit up, "You'd want to be friends with me and stuff!?" Ruby didn't have many friends, most people just dismissed her as a weirdo due to her fascination with weapons.

"Certainly." Mami smiled.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby cheered, pulling the magical girl into a hug, "Oh! I know, we should have some cupcakes together!"

"That sounds wonderful." Mami then tilted her head, "I've been meaning to ask, if it isn't too personal, but why are you spending your birthday alone?"

"Oh, well," Ruby drooped a little, "I don't really have friends, and my dad, sister, and uncle were supposed to be here, but then a lot of weird coincidences happened at once and they won't be back until tomorrow at the earliest..." Come to think of it, she was going to have to explain why Mami freaking Tomoe was staying in their house, that was going to be _fun_...

"Well, that simply won't do." Mami declared, " _no one_ should have to spend their birthday alone!"

"Thanks." The reaper smiled as she led her new guest to the dining room.

"Think nothing of it, it's only natural that I'd want my first friend on this new world to have a happy birthday." Mami assured her, pulling the young Rose into another hug.

"Um, yeah, t-thanks..." Ruby stammered with a blush. Now that things had calmed down, with this second hug she was able to notice the press of Mami's... _mammies_... on her own body.

"Hm?" The magical girl pulled back and looked down as she felt something press into her leg, "What's this...?" Ruby went wide eyed and let out a squeak as she quickly tried to cover the tent in her skirt, only for Mami to gently grab her hands and move them aside.

"Oh, my~" she looked at Ruby with a glint in her eye, "Looks like someone's excited~ Is there something you want to tell me, Ruby-chan~❤️?" Mami teased.

"Well- well, you see, um," Ruby tried to get a sentence out, her face growing red, "You were always my-my favorite character, a-and, um..."

"Oh~? And why is that~?" The magical girl stroked the reaper's cheek with her hand.

"It-it's just that you were always so... so cool, a-and pretty..." Ruby's face was matching her cloak at this point while Mami's smile grew.

"Is there anything specific about me that you found so attractive~?" The magical girl pressed. Ruby swallowed as she tried, and failed, to keep her gaze from wandering to the blonde's chest. Mami caught on immediately.

"I see~" she took Ruby by the hand and led her to the chair Ruby had been sitting in earlier, "In that case, I think I know the perfect birthday gift to give you~" The magical girl lilted as she began to remove the reaper's skirt.

Right now, one of the only coherent thoughts in the whirlwind going on in Ruby's mind was that she was currently praying to Monty Oum, the Brother Gods, and any other deity out there that this wasn't a dream.

"And then we just remove this and- _Oh, myyy_ ~💖" Mami had since knelt down on the floor after sitting the now skirtless Ruby in her seat and had just pulled down the young Rose's panties, freeing her cock to stand at attention. The reaper's fuckrod was easily a foot in length at the least, and was paired with a set of fat, heavy balls that were the size of large oranges.

"You're quite gifted, aren't you, Ruby-chan~?" The magical girl almost sang as she lightly stroked the shaft and played with the head with one hand, while the other one hefted one of Ruby's nuts and squeezed it with a gentle rhythm, before leaning forward to give the other one a big, wet smooch, "MMMMWAH~💖"

Ruby let out something between a squeak and a whimper as the brand new sensation of someone's lips on one of her balls made her go cross eyed for a moment. Something Mami didn't miss.

"Oh? Are you, by chance, a _virgin_ , Ruby-chan~❤️?" Mami grinned from ear to ear, "Then that just makes this all the more special, doesn't it~💕" As she said this, the magical girl unbuttoned the top of her blouse and pulled out the source of the reaper's arousal.

 _I-inverted nipples!💖❤️_ Ruby thought as her eyes went wide and a bit of drool escaped her lips.

"Here we go!" Mami cheered as she pulled her tits apart and promptly slapped them around the young Rose's fuckmeat.

"HOOAGH~❤️!" Ruby immediately threw her head back with a moan as her hips involuntarily bucked, precum spurting from her cocktip, "HAAAAH~💓! AAAHNN~💗!"

"You're making quite the lovely sounds, Ruby-chan~💖" the magical girl praised as she moved her milk bags up and down, "You must feel really good, I'm glad~" she leaned forward and gave the reaper's cockhead a kiss, getting a taste of precum.

_ Chu~❤️ _

_"MMMmmmpph~💕!"_ Ruby bit her lip hard and squeezed her eyes shut as her hips continued to jump and buck almost on their own, her cock leaking pre like a running faucet.

"Mmmmm~, yummy~💗" Mami noted as she licked her lips, "I think I'm going to have to have another taste~" the blonde then leaned forward and engulfed the throbbing cockhead in her mouth, "Nomf~💖💖!"

"HHHIIIIIIIiiiieeeeEEEE~❤️💕❤️!" Ruby's eyes snapped open when she felt the magical girl's soft, pillowy lips wrap around the top of her shaft, the reaper's tongue lolling out of her mouth as her thrusting began to pick up speed.

_ Shlik~❤️ Shlik~💕 Shlik~💖 Shlik~❤️ _

"HAAH~❤️! HAAH~❤️! HAAH~❤️!" The young Rose panted loudly as she was on the verge of losing her mind from the sensations of Mami's fat tits rubbing up and down her shaft while her tongue swirled around the angry, red tip.

_ Shlik~💕 Shlik~💓 Shlik~💗 _

_Fufu, she's really enjoying this~_ Mami thought to herself, _Let's take things up a notch, shall we~?_ She then promptly hummed into the shaft as hard as she could.

_ HHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM~💖💖 _

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHNNN~💖❤️💖!" Ruby's eyes rolled up into her head as she brought her hands to Mami's head and pushed down on it suddenly.

_ GLURK~💓 _

_OOOOOooooOOOHH~💗💖💗 So forceful, Ruby-chan~_ Mami moaned into the reaper's dick as her nipples popped out, _But if that's how you want to play, who am I to say no to the birthday girl~❤️_ The magical girl started to bob her head in time with her titfuck and Ruby's thrusts.

_ Gurk~💗 Gluk~💖 Gulk~❤️ Glrk~💓 Gulk~💕 Gluk~💖 _

"AH~❤️💖! OH~💖💕! OH~💗💓!" The young Rose moaned and grunted, "M-MAMI~❤️❤️💖! I-I'M ABOUT TO-!" Hearing that, Mami popped off the reaper's dick.

"Mmmmm~ Pwah~ So the climax is here~" She smiled, "Don't hold back, Ruby-chan, let me have _aallllllllll_ of it~💖💖" The magical girl then opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue in anticipation. 

Ruby looked down at Mami, the expression on her face, her funbags wrapped around her cock, and immediately felt her nuts tense in preparation for something Ruby had been fantasizing about for a looooong time.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH~❤️❤️💗💓💖! CUUUUUUMMMMMMIIIIINNNGGG~💖💖💗💓❤️💖!" The reaper howled.

_ SSSPPPUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTT~💖💖❤️💗 SPURTSPURTSSSPPUUUUUUUUURRRTTT~💕💕💓❤️💗 _

"Good girl~💖" Mami praised as Ruby's cock throbbed and pulsed, spraying her jizz, coating the magical girl's face and rack in spunk

_ SSPUUUUUUUURRRTT~💖💗❤️ SPURTSPUUUUURRT~💗💓💓❤️ SSPPUUUUUUURRRRTT~💕❤️💖💖 _

"Haah~❤️ Haah~❤️" Ruby panted as her orgasm petered out, "That- Haah~💓 was- Haah~💗 _amazing~💖💖❤️💖_ "

"Fufufu~" Mami giggled as she scooped up Ruby's cum with her fingers and ate it, savoring it like a tasty treat, "Happy Birthday, Ruby Rose~❤️"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, shit, I had been hoping to have this done on Halloween so that I could actually post this on Ruby's birthday, but between my job and college work, I guess it just wasn't in the cards...
> 
> Oh, well, better late than never!
> 
> And I sure as hell ain't waiting a whole year to post this.
> 
> That aside, I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot I decided to spit out, be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you like my writing, be sure to give my other stuff a look.
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter at Shady Man Boo Radley (🔞)/ @man_radley
> 
> See you all next time!  
> -Shady


End file.
